Mine to Take
by CuteCat213
Summary: Levi was going to KILL Hanji, right after he dealt with his new slave's disobedience. There were better ways to teach than pain. Let the lesson begin. PWP, Levi\Eren; Riren, toys.
1. Mine to Take

**To begin with, this was a dream I had last night that my friends convinced me to write up. So... Apparently my sleeping mind is a horny bastard? This is my first (and potentially last) ever bit of... well, anything explicit (and it's kinky as hell to boot...).**** And also apparently even my ****Sub-conscience thinks Erwin is an utter bastard, so I can't really appologize for that...**

**Uh, any minor inaccuracies can be attributed to a twenty-year old virgin girl writing yaoi smut for the first time. Starts out Levi, switches to Eren, and rounds back to Levi near the end.**

**Warnings: Slavery, toys, sorta dub-conny (non-con during the Erwin part)... and Levi. Enjoy?**

* * *

Hanji was going to _die_. Painfully. Right after his new acquisition.

_"Promise me you'll buy one."_

_"Hanji-"_

_"Promise me."_

_"Tch, whatever."_

The figure in his arms just continued squirming in an attempt to get free. With his hands in perfect position with carrying, he swatted the other's ass, "You're going to be a little shit, aren't you? I bought you fair and square: behave."

His new toy jerked, gave something that was probably meant to be a growl but wound up closer to a purr, and glared at him with cutting green eyes that gave no doubt he'd be getting ranted at if the other weren't gagged. He was something less than impressed. What the hell had he been thinking buying an untrained slave as a bed-warmer in the first place? Oh, right, because those eyes had caught his interest and he'd found himself bidding against his enemy\friend to have him in his bed instead of strapped to a table to be picked apart. Hanji was going to _die_.

The wriggling was really beginning to annoy him, so he detoured to one of the rooms the auction kept for such things and dumped his newest acquisition on the floor-height mattress, looking around for something that would convince his purchase to hold the fuck still until he got back to the hideout. _Hmm... those should do nicely._ His new -his _only_\- slave needed to be punished.

Levi grabbed his three choices and approached the form watching him wide-eyed from the pallet. He flipped the other male over, causing the brunet to let out a yelp muffled by the gag, fingers wiggling desperately at the small of his back where his wrists were still bound with silk cord.

He tugged the simple cotton tunic up and pulled down the drawstring pants, delivering a painful swat to his pet's ass, getting another yelp. "If you won't behave and stay still, I'll have to teach you to." The first thing he did was slip a cock ring on the other's soft member, unable to stop himself from running his teeth over the other's -apparently- sensitive side. The brunet jerked in his grip, flinching back from the touch on his dick and accidentally into the teeth pressing against him.

When he saw the soon-to-be bruise of his teeth on the sun-warmed skin as he pulled away, Levi smirked, satisfied that his once-wriggling bundle was now quiet and still... and marked. Possessiveness welled up in him. _Mine._ He ran his hands over the quivering sides of his toy, leaving shivering flesh in his wake. He plucked up one of the myriad bottles of lube placed around the room and opened it with a 'snik' that almost echoed, the room quiet but for their breathing; the one under him harsher than himself. That's what he got for struggling when ordered to behave.

He coated one of his fingers in the slippery substance and prodded gently at the other's opening, the teen squeaking and tensing up under him. He didn't bother telling him to relax or anything else of the like: in just a few minutes, the other wasn't going to have a choice. He wriggled his finger through the ring of nervously-clamping muscles to the heat within, stroking velvet walls of the passage fluttering around him. A minute of patient waiting had the brunet's shoulders untensing just the slightest bit. He smirked, pulling out and adding another finger, repeating the procedure, calmly stroking the other's inner walls until they eased up around him. And then he curled his fingers.

* * *

Eren had thought it humiliating to be sold as a pleasure slave. Anger was good against that, because otherwise the embarrassment would have been crippling. He waited, tense and wary, for the other to do whatever it was he was planning. The ring around his member was highly worrying, but there wasn't much he could do about it. The gentility surprised him, weren't Masters supposed to just take what they wanted? That his wasn't meant there had to be some kind of plan. There _had_ to be.

It felt very weird being breached, but not really painful. Uncomfortable, certainly, but no pain... yet. It didn't really feel any less weird as the other went from one finger to two, but he was a little more used to it. Then his whole body jerked as his Master curled his fingers inside him and touched something that sent jags of white lightning dancing behind his eyelids.

Eren couldn't stop himself: he moaned and his whole body twitched violently, pressing the wandering digits more firmly against that spot. _Oh, gods..._ He whined and pressed his forehead hard to the mattress below him, biting at the gag so hard his jaw ached. There was no way not to get aroused by sensations like those and he was sharply reminded of the unusual but not-yet uncomfortable tightness of the ring around his cock.

He barely noticed when his Master went from two fingers to three, too drunk on all the new sensations as he was played like an instrument. He had no control over the sounds leaking from behind locked teeth. Actually, he really couldn't bother to care about the gag at all at the moment, too caught up in the storm playing behind his eyes as that place inside him was touched again and again. He was beginning to understand why so many were only too happy to submit themselves to being pleasure slaves. He'd never actually believed the 'pleasure' part of that before.

He _was_ all-too-aware when all that wonderful movement just _stopped_, though. He was as helpless about the questioning\protesting sound that left his throat as all the rest. His Master pulled away entirely and he whined lowly. But he froze and tensed up again as something cool, smooth, and hard was pressed against him, cutting off the already-abbreviated noise as it was pressed deeper into him. His breath got stuck somewhere between his lips and his lungs as he was stretched and stretched by the unyielding pressure. Whatever it was was easily as big as the three fingers he'd already had inside himself, and his breath only finally resumed with a hitch as it passed some point and popped fully inside his passage.

Eren quivered at the strange new feeling that only added to the rest he'd already experienced, breathing harshly. Whatever the thing was, it was some sort of ball, having no give whatsoever unlike the prodding digits earlier had. He felt stretched inside with no clue what to make of this new development. His Master's hard, heated body pressed flush against him, searing hot breath tickling his ear as the other leaned over him, "Clench down now for me."

Clench? He would have tried to make a querying sound if a painfully warm hand hadn't slipped around to stroke him at that moment, making him do exactly as he'd been told. The motion pulled another chill ball flush against his entrance. The small part of his mind not completely lost in the heat and cold and soft\hard\pleasure\discomfort\gods-yes! the rest of him was realized they must have been connected by a string of some sort, like very large beads.

Another hot gust of breath against his ear made him groan, his entire body hypersensitive, "Again." He did and another bead was pushed inside. "Again." He did. "Again."

He couldn't breathe. The room was far too hot, the glass pressed against him and inside him too cold, one of the orbs pressing directly against _that spot_ deep within. He'd probably have screamed if he could have, he _definitely_ would have whined if he had any breath whatsoever to do it with. All he could do was nearly choke around the cloth between his teeth as he tried to suck in air. Then the gag was gone and he gasped in great lungfuls, panting harshly because it was still too hot and he was _still_ being pressed against and _still_ had those fiery puffs against his ear that were causing tiny tremors to go down his spine.

"Easy."

Easy! Like he could take it 'easy' when he was overflowing with more than he'd ever felt before in his entire life- possibly combined! It was also harder to take seriously when one more bead was pressed inside him and his breath cut off entirely of its own volition. _Too much!_ Eren nearly collapsed when his Master bit the back of his neck while simultaneously giving a tug on the end of the string of beads. When that too-warm hand wrapped around him again and stroked in time with another bite and tug, Eren shoved his face against the mattress and screamed while his body convulsed. He'd have come if he could have, but the ring around his dick wouldn't let him and he could do nothing but try and curb his voice as his body shook with what felt like electricity.

He panted as the swamping sensation eased off just a bit, his whole being from the top of his head to the soles of his feet more sensitive than ever. His chest heaved as his Master sat back -shivering at the loss of warmth- and Eren felt something else being pressed against his hole. He whined, high-pitched and desperate, "Please, no..."

His Master of course didn't listen, pushing the slickened thing into him, stretching and stretching and stretching; like the beads had, but there was no 'pop'-it's-in, it just kept going and going, pressing agonizingly pleasurably against the beads already inside and causing him to twitch again as that spot deep within was rubbed against. Evil! His new Master was completely evil!

The new thing stopped pushing into him, but there was no give and no relief, just the constant stretched-out feeling that made him wriggle desperately for something he wasn't certain of. Eren didn't know anymore if he wanted to push closer for more friction or pull away from all of the feelings assaulting him entirely. He felt himself being moved and could do nothing but stare ahead blankly- until he was hauled up-right and his pants pulled up and tied.

He blinked as his Master stood in front of him with a smirk that fully embraced the evil Eren thought him capable of, "Come on, we're leaving."

He watched his Master's mouth in confusion, unable to comprehend the words he was sure he'd heard. Leave? Now? _Now?_ With him, like _this_? He couldn't get his own mouth to work, to ask if he was serious -Masters were always serious- he wouldn't even still be standing if he wasn't being held up, his knees too weak to hold him.

The smirk faded away, "This is your punishment. Obey me next time." Without further warning or prompting, Eren was lifted back into his Master's arms the way he'd been originally and they left the overheated room. The cool night air playing over his burning skin did absolutely nothing to soothe him, in fact it was all Eren could do not to moan as he shoved his face into his Master's neck at more of the cursed cold\hot play.

Eren didn't notice anything about the world around them as he was carried. He didn't care about the green grass crushed underfoot as his Master took them away. He didn't care about the cool summer night around them but to stifle himself from the tormenting wind. There was not a fuck he could give for the light of the full moon above them that shone on his sunkissed skin and lit the way for them. The only thing he could find the mind to give a damn about was how every step jostled the things still inside him and made him bite his lip to keep from crying out. How every beat of his heart was answered by an agonizing pulse from his groin.

The fact Eren could barely even feel his arms anymore from the earlier struggling was completely moot. The pain he'd probably be in for when he was released was moot. The _only_ thing that mattered right then was the painful pleasure he was swamped by and the hard body he was held against. Dear gods, he'd never disobey again, he swore. He'd listen to every order no matter how humiliating, anything to prevent feeling like this again.

He choked on the sudden rush of pleasure when he was jostled slightly, completely unaware of his surroundings as the sound of a door opened and then closed behind them. There was a voice that didn't really matter much, but he did his best to pay attention when the chest he desperately held his cheek against rumbled in reply.

"What do they want, anyway?"

"Don't know."

His Master's chest rose with a deep sigh, "Fine, I'll go see what they want. Watch this for me."

"Can I play with him while you're out?"

Eren nearly bit through his lip to keep from making a sound as he was roughly put down, "Whatever." he couldn't stop the deep moan as he was laid on another mattress, not caring how pathetic or needy it sounded. Time was losing all meaning to him, melting away in the fire that engulfed his whole body. "But Erwin..."

"Yeah?"

"He's _mine_. Entirely. Don't forget that. Mine to take, mine to see, mine to do as I please. Mine, not yours."

"I understand."

"Good."

Eren did his level best to hold still and not squirm against the mattress. Friction was the _last_ thing he needed with that awful ring still holding him in its clutches. Any more, any increase in sensitivity when his good-quality clothing already felt like it was rubbing him raw, and he was absolutely certain he was going to lose his mind. He was going to shatter into a million shards with no hope of ever being put back together.

When he felt a much larger body laying down next to him and callously pulling him close, he groaned helplessly, trying desperately to find the words to ask for some kind of relief. The words slipped away like water through his fingers as a hand reached out to touch him through his clothes, turning him on his side and pulling him back flush against a muscular frame. _Oh, gods_. Something hard pressed against his ass and he gasped, the force of the movement pushing the thing in his passage against the beads that rubbed together inside him and touched places he was beyond wanting touched ever again.

The motion was repeated, the hand on his hip moving to his front to pull him back firmly, pressing against his fiercely aching length even as the plug and beads were again jostled. Eren would have screamed if a new piece off cloth hadn't been shoved between his teeth. He bit down until his jaw protested, trying to hold back the sounds. "Levi may like you loud, but I don't care for noise."

He didn't seem to care much about anything except finding his own pleasure on Eren's body. He couldn't hold back the sob as he was thrust against again. _Too much, too much, too much._ Eren was beyond caring about the gentleness or lack thereof with which he was handled, he was completely lost to the overstimulation both in front and behind as Erwin ground against his ass. It _hurt_. It was too much! The pleasure was beyond itself as he was moved against again and again.

A particularly hard thrust and press on his groin made Eren lose it and he convulsed as his body tried -again- to come, but was denied -again- and felt the room fade at the edges of his vision as his spine arched and Erwin made a pleased sound behind him. Eren knew nothing of the blonde's continued movements, too lost to feel the mattress under him while his lungs burned for air behind that gag in his mouth. When Erwin finally stilled and got up -Eren hoped he'd left- he worked the gag out so he could breathe, coughing roughly as he tried to suck in oxygen.

He curled up and cried, pressing his forehead to his knees to try and stifle himself since every sob only jolted his painfully sensitive body more. Eren couldn't even flinch as he was uncurled and sat up on his knees, face pressed into soft fabric. The sound of something snicked and a moment later his arms were freed, dangling at his sides like dead things from the prolonged lack of circulation.

He was leant back and his tunic was taken off before he was pressed forward again, gentle, warm hands trailing up and down his spine soothingly, "Easy."

The sound that came from him was meant as a laugh but trailed off somewhere between a cough and a sob.

He could almost hear the smirk in his Master's deep voice, "Yeah, I know."

Eren _could not_ take anymore. No matter what his Master wanted, he'd do it. He wouldn't hesitate. He'd be good and never disobey again. Hesitantly, in case it was wrong, he tilted his head up and kissed the other's throat. When it brought no immediate retribution, he did it again. And again, sucking softly on the skin there. He struggled with all his might to wrest the necessary words from the depths of his foggy mind, "Sorry. _Please_. Please, sorry, please." his voice broke near the end.

The calming hands on him froze for a moment, "You're hurting, aren't you?"

"Please."

"Erwin wasn't part of your punishment... I don't even know your name."

He wanted him to answer a question in this state? How could he do that?! But... Eren tried, because he didn't want to disobey again, "E-Eren."

"I'm Levi. Eren... Erwin went too far. I'm sorry for that."

Eren was far too lost to care about anything other than the razor edge of painful pleasure he felt and a way to end it, "Please."

The hand was moved from his back to his chin to lift his head up, glassy green eyes staring into ones so dark they were almost black, "Say yes. Tell me you're mine." Eren opened his lips to comply and found his Master's, _Levi_'s tongue in his mouth. He melted against the firm body, not fighting as Levi claimed dominance and plundered his mouth. His Master pulled back and stared at him again, "Say it."

It was difficult to remember _what_ to say after that, "Y-yours. Yes. Yours." he couldn't stop the begging whine in his throat, "Please, Levi."

The dark haired man snarled -momentarily startling Eren into believing he'd done something wrong- then tilted his head to the side by the hand still on his chin and latched onto his neck, sucking hard on the sun-kissed column of his throat. Eren pulled in a harsh breath at the new feeling, the cool-down and calming bringing him back down to that teetering place between pleasure and pain rather than the peak of agony he'd been at. Levi nipped at the skin there and Eren bucked against him, unable to stop himself.

Cool-seeming breath blew across the wet spot as his Master pulled away, "Again. Say my name."

Levi's other hand wasn't idle: it tugged at the ties of Eren's pants and had them undone expertly in a moment, reaching out to stroke him and he bucked again, burying his face against his Master's neck, "Levi!"

The black haired male's free hand threaded through his hair and pulled his head back up to kiss him again. Eren tangled his tongue with the invading one, too lost in sensation not to fight back, to reach for... something. When they disconnected that time, Levi's breathing was heavy, too. He gently pushed Eren back, "Hands and knees again."

He didn't bother questioning it, turning on the mattress and leaning over again, his arms still too weak to hold him up, so he wound up pillowing his head on them with his shoulders almost to the floor. His breath stuttered to a halt in his chest as he felt Levi grab the plug and slowly slide it from his body. There was nothing to be done over it rubbing against the beads that were pressed to his pleasure center and Eren moaned wantonly, trembling with the effort to hold still as he'd been told.

When it was gone he took a sharp breath, feeling something like relief that the painful-pleasure pressure lessened. "Please."

He couldn't help jerking when the gentlest tug was given to the end of the connected orbs. A hand was back to stroking soothingly along his spine again, accompanied by shushing sounds. "Deep breath, and hold it." He did, wincing at the careful, steady pull, unable to hold his breath as the first orb popped back out of him. "Eren?"

He took another lungful of air and nodded, shuddering as each bead was pulled from him. His breath left him in an explosive sigh as the last one was taken and Levi leaned over to kiss the small of his back. The moment of relief quickly changed to distress as he was left feeling achingly bereft: _longingly_ empty. Gods, that was worse than having them in him. Unashamed of how it could be taken, Eren wiggled his ass, "Levi, _please_!"

He was going insane. Completely, utterly insane. If he didn't get some _real_ relief soon, there'd be nothing left of him. "Roll over."

Easiest order ever, he turned so he could see his Master, the black eyes watching him burning with passion as he quickly and efficiently got rid of his own clothes. Eren watched, entranced, at every inch of skin revealed. He made a sound of desperate longing when Levi discarded his pants. Eren couldn't wait any longer, "Please, please, please." the next word came out a breathy sigh as the raven haired man wasted no time seating himself between Eren's thighs, "Levi..."

There was no stretching needed; Eren had had _quite enough_ of stretching in all forms, and he would not have been responsible for his actions if Levi had tried, Master or not. He was also plenty slick from all the lubrication used with the toys. Levi lifted him and wrapped Eren's legs around his waist, sinking home in one thrust and making them both groan loudly as Eren arched against him. Levi felt _so good_ inside him, filling up the dreadful emptiness that had taunted him. His arms wrapped around his Master's shoulders and his nails dug in for purchase as Levi withdrew for only an instant and then returned.

There was no breath left for sounds to urge the other on; Eren could do nothing more than scratch at Levi's back every time he pulled out, and tighten his legs around Levi's waist to draw him back into him again. Levi's right hand splayed against his hip, helping to bring them together and it was all Eren could do to hold on as the black haired man drove them _harder-faster-more_. The brunet's head threw back as Levi changed his angle and touched him _there_ again.

Lips attached to his collarbone, hot and wet and sucking and- oh gods. He found the ability to gasp as the cool air around them bit at each new wet spot, shivering as that hot mouth moved to generate another softly throbbing mark across his chest. When Levi's lips found one of his nipples and closed over it, Eren jerked against him, driving him deeper, nails digging gouges in his back, pulling him impossibly closer. Levi smirked against him and bit down.

Eren clamped down around him, _hard_, and shook in his hold, keening. Levi moved harder, lifting his head and sinking his teeth into the unblemished part of Eren's neck just under his right ear before laving at the blood that welled there, "Again. Eren... say it!"

He was lost and cried out, "Levi! Yours! _Please!_"

His hand moved from the brunet's hip to his poor, straining erection, and finally released the ring that had held him back so long. He angled his next thrust and hit Eren's prostate again. The brunet came undone in his arms, clamping down with impossible strength, his nails biting deep in Levi's back, legs locked around his hips, then he buried his face against Levi's shoulder and bit down as hard as he could. The pain and pleasure and incredible tightness of the one below him was enough to send Levi hurtling headlong into his own orgasm as Eren spilled himself between their bodies.

Eren's eyes fluttered shut as he burrowed his teeth into the giving flesh of Levi's shoulder and he was hit with the tidal wave of completely overwhelming ecstasy and rapture with such force that, for the first time in his life, Eren fainted.

Levi panted above the brunet, trying to get his breath back as Eren went slack in his hold, wincing just slightly when the teeth were removed from the new wound they'd caused. He reached up and pulled his hand back bloody. He smirked and rolled his eyes, looking down at the still form below, lips tainted with his blood, and couldn't stop himself from kissing the liquid away. He pulled back and sighed, carefully removing himself from Eren's body, then pulled the teen closer to use as his personal furnace as the heat of their bodies tried to accommodate the coolness of the room.

Without even realizing it, he ran a hand through the brunet's hair while he slept against Levi's uninjured shoulder.

Okay, so _maybe_, possibly, that had been amazing. And, just potentially, he was going to _vastly_ enjoy having Eren around, even if he was a little shit. (He still had to have words, and maybe fists, with Erwin.) And it _could be_ that he was grateful he'd been dragged to that damned auction. He was _still_ going to kill Hanji, just on general principle.

But he'd leave her a very nice bouquet on her grave as a show of thanks for dragging him out that night. No one could ever call Levi ungrateful.


	2. Take Me

**I tried, really I did, but I just couldn't let it go. So, here we are, with a continuance, because I couldn't help myself from adding a little plot and healthy dose of fluff.**

**This one is tamer and more seductive and romantic than the other one.**

**And just to stave off any that might comment on it... as the supreme ruling being of this fic, I state that Eren is very much consenting and everything herein is mutual on both sides.**

**To one reviewer who asked if this was set canon-verse if Eren hadn't beat the slavers when he met Mikasa: *shrugs*. I imagined it set sort of AU, but it could easily be an alternate canon. I leave that to all you readers to decide which you like best.**

* * *

Eren opened green eyes to late afternoon sunlight, sitting upright in a flash and looking around. How in the world had he slept so long?! And what was he doing in the huge, palatial bed he found himself in? It wasn't just a pallet or floor mattress, but a huge thing of luxurious comfort and he was certain it wasn't the place he'd gone to sleep in. He climbed to the edge, placed his feet on the stone floor, and stood. _What...?_

"Finally up, huh, brat?"

Realization crashed through him like lightning and he spun around in place and dropped to the floor, "Master! I'm sorry, I-"

Eren shut up as his chin was held and his head raised from kowtowing. His eyes widened as his Master's lips crashed against his own fiercely, tongue sweeping into the warm cavern of his mouth, the electric feelings sending his eyes closed as he gave in completely. His Master pulled back with a nip to his lower lip and waited until Eren opened his eyes again, the green orbs foggy but focusing on him as well as they could. "Levi. You're mine, Eren. Call me by my name."

He nodded what little he could, "O-okay..."

Levi smirked at him, "Good, then get up. We're going to a party."

"Party?" Eren almost winced at his own stupidity for asking that. Slaves did not ask questions of their Master, they merely nodded and did as told.

"Did I stutter? Yes: Party. I was invited and didn't feel like going. I've since changed my mind. Which means you need to get cleaned up."

Well, that was surprising. No punishment, not even a reprimand. He nodded and tried to get up, but whatever strength he'd gotten from the adrenaline rush when his Master had first walked in had quickly faded and left him wincing as he attempted to stand. His knees refused to hold him and he would have crashed back to the hard stone if Levi hadn't swept him up in his arms. Eren blinked up at the man who was unlike any Master he'd ever seen before, midnight eyes rolling as he held Eren like he weighed nothing at all.

"Well, looks like you won't be walking anywhere for a bit." His attempts to apologize were silenced by his Master's kisses again and he eventually got the hint to be quiet as he was carried to a connected bathing room. He was quickly stripped of the night shift and placed in the large standing pool, staring wide-eyed at the floating lotus flowers as he listened to Levi disrobe before slipping into the water himself.

He squeaked when Levi pulled him back into his hold and began washing him with a soft cloth he hadn't seen with trying to avoid staring at his new Master. His entire face heated as the warm wetness swiped up his arm and across his collarbone, bringing the love-bites from last night to sharp relief that made him suck in a breath, "I-I-I c-can do it myself..."

Levi looked at him with a blank expression that made Eren want to drown himself in the water just a little. Having someone else wash him was an entirely new and different experience, and he shivered a lot as the soft cloth trailed over still-sensitive places. The brunette squeaked again and jumped as Levi went over the bite mark on his side, then trailed lower. Yep, Eren was absolutely certain his entire face was burning red.

Levi chuckled against his ear, "Easy, there. Or you'll be worked up before we even get to the celebration."

Eren gulped loudly and nodded shakily, doing his best to think calming thoughts. Levi was so strange. Good -he was by far and away the best thing to happen to Eren yet, no doubt- but strange. Levi hadn't punished him with pain, but pleasure, when any other Master would have taken the bare few seconds to whip their slave into obedience. And when Erwin... Levi, a _Master_, had apologized. To Eren, a slave. It was... inconceivable. He hadn't even reprimanded him this morning when he'd talked back. Eren wondered if he should press his luck.

He knew exactly what kind of party they were going to. Everyone knew what a revel was and what happened at them. There would be trained Dancers and experienced Pleasure Slaves aplenty that were free for the guests to enjoy- and purchase if they were especially happy with the services.

Eren gasped as Levi's cleaning trailed even further south, his whole body freezing in place as his most intimate places were touched. He was surprised but grateful with how economic his Master was, not lingering when he was already having issues controlling his own reactions and confusing thoughts. The gentle humming against the back of his neck helped greatly.

The brunette leaned fully back against Levi and exposed his throat, getting a pleased sound in return and a soft kiss to the side of his neck, just behind the throbbing bruise left under his ear the night before. Eren's resolve firmed. He couldn't lose this. This gentle treatment, like he was an actual person and not just an object to be used. Levi was the first one to look at him like this, like he was _worth_ something. Eren wouldn't let some other slave steal this tenderness away from him. He'd be the best, he'd take care of anything Levi needed so that he wouldn't even be tempted to get another slave that might serve him better.

That thought gave Eren the courage to ask: "...Levi?"

"Hmm? What is it, brat?"

"I...I have some things that were left at the auction house. I was wondering... could- could-"

"I already had a servant sent for them this morning. Your satchel is in the bed room."

The brunette's breath caught. Levi had sent for his things for him, without being asked, even after his childish tantrum when he'd been bought. His whole body relaxed back against his Master's, turning and bending slightly to help Levi wash all of him. No, Eren would make sure he didn't lose Levi...

* * *

Eren stood to the side and one step behind Levi as they entered the darkened courtyard, whispers starting instantly as people caught sight of the raven-haired man. A woman in the corner wearing glasses spit out the mouthful of wine she was sipping from a goblet when she saw them. The last of the twilight faded to pure darkness of the clouds covering the moon, the only sound the breathing of those waiting for the festivities to start.

It was so quiet Eren could hear his own heart beating nervously. Levi's hand ran across his lower back soothingly in the complete lack of light. Eren took a deep breath then stepped forward and shrugged off the simple cloak to reveal what he was wearing. Then, in the darkness, a sound caught everyone's attention.

The deep, resounding thump of perfectly synchronized base drums that seemed like nothing so much as a great heartbeat echoed in from the players hidden in the very depths of the night. A single flame in the middle of the courtyard lit, casting dim orange light on those closest to it. Another, quicker, higher-pitched set of drums started in, and the fires of newly-lit torches popped up in a perfectly choreographed spiral until the entire courtyard was bathed in flickering amber.

The hairs on the back of Eren's neck stood up and he knew that Levi's attention was focused on him.

Slaves were allowed two sets of standard clothes and one specialized outfit. Eren was wearing his. He had never been formally trained, but watching the other slaves had taught him much, and long practice had done the rest. The gold-edged, white top cut off high on his chest with extremely short sleeves and detached, bell-like ones that started just below his elbows. It just barely covered his nipples and clung to him like a second skin, exposing his entire abdomen. There was no other word for the lower half of the outfit but 'skirt': a rare, gold-edged bright white thing with picket-shaped flare-panels meant to raise as he twirled; interconnected golden loops on the sides meant to jingle with bell-like tones; the whole thing so short that it constantly risked showing everything he wasn't wearing beneath it. And three golden earrings dangled from his left ear that chimed against each other every time he turned his head. A Dancer's outfit.

Levi's eyes burned into his back with heat that didn't feel like anger. Eren wished they'd arrived just a little earlier so that he could have had a serving or two of the potent wine to relax and help put him at ease. Some were already moving together, others not even bothering with the pretense and having moved to the chaises at the edges, moans and the slapping of flesh playing counterpoint to the thump of the drums.

Eren closed his eyes, feeling all the insecurities and his determination at war inside his head. Then he took a deep breath... and let them go. He pushed all thought out until there was nothing. Nothing but the pounding of the drums that echoed through his body, the heels of his feet tapping and making the metal on his person chime lightly against him. The sound of the drums drowned out everything else, filling his head and limbs until he couldn't hold back the urge to move any longer.

Eren could feel the coolness of the gold against his skin as his hips swayed, but all he heard was the beat, forcing his heart faster in harmony.

Slaves were meant to be seen, not heard- and if they could avoid being seen, too, all the better. That was the world he was raised in. All his life for as long as he could remember, as a slave, Eren didn't have the right to make his own choices, he was bound tighter than if he'd been in chains. But even then, watching the women, learning the motions; Dance had been an escape from the bonds that held him down. The absolute control he had over his own body, the feel of the air as he moved... Even when he hadn't shown anyone but other slaves, that secret had been his. Despite the caste he'd been born into, despite all the limitations placed on him, when Eren danced, he was free. This was his freedom, his catharsis... and he was giving it willingly to Levi.

His insecurities melted away at that. This was a gift he was giving, a secret he was sharing, and it took all the nervousness and turned it into a tingling electricity humming pleasantly just under his skin, the high of sharing something hidden.

His fingers beat a tempo against his thighs, his head tilting back and forth as he gave up on propriety and slave-innate stillness. The forms already writhing around him were a cocoon of familiar insulation that made his lips quirk and his hips sway side to side. Eren felt eyes land on him as his arm came up and he twirled away to the right so it ended up across his body, adding pop to the motions of his hips and feeling the eyes of his audience following, the movement of his skirt's panels against his lower body was a tease that sent arousal igniting in his blood, and he threw it all right back into his dance.

Eren spun his other arm up above his head and twirled again, right into the path of a fellow Dancer. They exchanged free smiles as they slid past one another and the other, taller male took his raised hand and threw him into a spin near one of the torches. Eren's gold chimed in the night and flickered with the light of the fire, the light and shadow playing over his skin like the caress of a lover. Eren kept his equilibrium with the ease of long practice and struck a pose in front of the flames, putting his whole body in silhouette with his fingers interlocked above him and his hip cocked to the side.

He turned around and closed his eyes to the overwhelming light and heat in front of him, his own exertions already giving his skin the sheen of light perspiration in the flickering firelight. Eren's body swayed lower and lower with every beat of the base drums, the sound of the pounding that vibrated up through the stone floor from the dozens of heavy instruments urged him on, as low as he could go. When he could no lower, Eren pushed off sharply, sending himself into a perfect backflip that brought him close to his original spot in the undulating crowd with all the metal on his outfit jangling loudly, his wrist and the back of his hand against his forehead- and vibrant, gem-bright eyes locked squarely on Levi.

Obsidian black eyes burned into him like true, just-made volcanic glass. His Master's gaze didn't stray from him for an instant. Not to the cute little strawberry blonde girl that moved next to him and then away, not to any of the other gorgeous and sensually gyrating people around him. Just him.

The thought sent a fresh rush of heat through him. Eren gasped for breath, chest heaving even as he sent his body bending further back with each beat of the entrancing music. They didn't break eye-contact as he let his body tilt back further and further- further than any of the other dancers around could, until Eren let go and fell the final few inches to the stone floor, wonderfully cold against his back, his knees bent and legs parted suggestively. Then he shifted his weight to his shoulderblades, placing his hands flat against the floor, and jumped to his feet agilely with a protesting ring of his gold.

Levi's eyes seemed to get impossibly darker with a show of just how flexible he was. The raven-haired man looked like he wanted to devour him. Like he'd looked at him last night. Eren's breath caught and his cock twitched with interest. This was what Levi did to him: sent fire coursing through his blood and under his skin that only he could quench. And Eren wanted that: had never felt so alive as when he was close to the living flame that was his Master. _Burn brighter. Make me hotter._

The raven's lips curled into a smirk that made Eren feel like lava coursed through his veins. His ass still throbbed with a reminder of the previous night, and the heat searing him made Eren breathe harder. He bit his lip at a sudden thought: the thought of those beads from before, inside him, and Levi watching him with those glittering black eyes, ordering Eren to dance for him with them deep inside him, rubbing hidden places while his body swayed to a secret beat.

Shame had died at the beginning of his performance and Eren didn't even try to hold back or hide, his lips parting on a moan. He bent over backwards, his hands and feet both flush with the ground and slowly lifted his feet, standing on only his hands, then pushed off on them to come back upright, unashamed of his body's reaction to Levi watching him so intensely as he spun around sharply, the flare panels of his skirt flipping high. His arms were strong with the muscles of pushing his body to its limits- when they weren't bound behind his back for hours. He worried his lip again as that thought caught him off-guard. Being held in place, being unable to move while Levi mastered him...

Eren's fingers dug into opposite wrists as he held them above his head, imagining Levi the one holding them in place there, and twisted his left leg so it flipped part of the skirt and sent the chain on that side ringing out into the night. Others watched, but they didn't matter, only Levi's eyes on him mattered. Every motion of his hips was a torture as the fabric teased his swelling flesh and the cold gold traced over his hipbones when he moved right. Eren needed something more.

He needed Levi. He let his arms fall to trail across his abs as he spun to face the only one of the audience who mattered, dragging his nails across the bite-bruise Levi had left on his already-tender side, and moaned again as he began to twist his hips back and forth, sending the panels flipping and crashing against each other with the quick movements. His jewel-tone eyes bored directly into midnight black ones as his teeth dug into his lip hard enough to pierce it, a taunting drop of blood rolling down his chin as he broadcast his need. His stare was challenging, his touch taunting, daring Levi to come get him, to drag him off the dancefloor.

Levi answered.

Eren's hand, trailing over his thigh and inching under his skirt, was suddenly caught in an implacable hold and he smirked as he looked up at his Master. The impertinent brunet was lucky that he'd been in the middle of the open floor and not near one of the pillars, or Levi would have had him pinned to one of them and been inside him without any form of prep at all, the fucking little tease. He hauled the green-eyed teen up and tossed him over his shoulder, making quick progress to the space next to one of the chaises and setting him down- but Levi was careful not to injure him on the hard stone flooring.

"You're _mine_. Mine to touch, mine to taste, mine to take."

Eren didn't hesitate to roll over and lift his ass up, "Then take me." he swished his hips once, sending his chains jingling enticingly. The movement was base and sexual and- and Eren really couldn't care less how impudent it seemed because he was still dance-high and soaring on his stolen freedom. He wasn't a slave again yet, and he didn't try to hold himself back from whatever might get him what he wanted. In this case: Levi.

His Master wasted no time or motion in flipping up the back panels of his skirt and grabbing one of the near-by containers of lube. He smirked down at Eren and upended it, letting the cold liquid trail down the cleft of his ass and making the brunet arch and hiss. Being breached was no less strange the second time, but Eren knew what kind of bliss lay beyond it this time and wriggled in impatience.

Levi removed his fingers to lay a stinging swat across his ass, "Behave, brat. Wouldn't want to be punished again, would you?"

_Would_ he? The thought of Levi holding him down again... Eren shivered and curled his fingers into his palms so he wouldn't ruin them clawing at the stone below him, unconsciously leaning back into his Master's touch. He winced at the stray thought that maybe Levi didn't particularly care for his punishment, either. He hadn't made designs on Eren himself until he'd found out he was in pain from the overstimulation, after all. But Eren didn't want to believe that. He wanted to believe in the Levi that kissed him senseless this morning like he was a lover and not a slave to be used and discarded.

Eren watched unflinchingly over his shoulder as Levi pressed his fingers back inside him, shuddering and doing his best to hold still while those wandering digits moved. Would he do it again, in front of all the people watching them? Kissing was an intimate thing not done in public, would his Master do so if he asked? _Is it true that you want me?_

Levi caught him watching and leaned over him, a searing heat hotter than the flames, "You want something, brat?"

Eren couldn't tear his eyes away, couldn't not answer that taunting tone when he was feeling as high as he was: "Dare you to kiss me."

He only had an instant to catch the black gleam in those eyes before a mouth covered his own and forced his lips open with a fierce growl that vibrated right through to his spine, scorching tongue probing the warm cavern of his mouth to find his. Eren melted. Oh, yes, he liked kissing very much. Each time Levi pulled back just long enough for them to get a gasping breath, he nipped at Eren's lips, sending little pleasant shocks through his whole system. Levi had to have done something to him: every bite, every bit of fleeting pain, just made the pleasure that much sharper.

Levi was heat and strength and rough and gentle and fierce and calm all at the same time. And every part of him just wound Eren tighter, bound him closer, made him want Levi impossibly more. He moaned wantonly into his Master's mouth when Levi scissored his fingers the same time he coaxed Eren's tongue into his own mouth and nipped at it. Eren pulled himself away, panting, even knowing with as new as he was at this that he wasn't properly prepared, "Please." He pressed back pleadingly against Levi's impaling digits.

One slender brow rose, "You sure? That's going to sting like a son of a bitch."

Oh, he couldn't be more sure, "Take me."

Levi's fingers withdrew, leaving him feeling empty, "On your ass be it." Levi didn't bother getting undressed any more than necessary to free his own erection. Eren didn't know if it was because he was feeling just as impatient or if he didn't want anyone else seeing the marks he'd let a slave leave on him- he really couldn't bring himself to care one way or the other this close to having Levi where he wanted him. He watched hungrily as his dark-haired Master slicked up his length, Levi's free hand grabbing Eren's face and lifting it to slant their mouths together again as he entered him.

The brunet's whimper was lost between their lips at the burning stretch as he was forced to open fully around his Master's unyielding press into him. The burn was wonderful- painful and pleasurable at the same time and only fanning the flames he was already consumed by. His breath shuddered out as Levi seated himself fully, holding still, their bodies flush to each other; Levi's overheated form pressed completely against his back. The raven broke their kiss to trail his lips over Eren's neck, biting lightly, playfully, at his nape. Eren's hands spasmed, fingers unclenching and scraping against the floor. _Oh, gods, please..._ He loved it when Levi bit him, that sharp jolt of pain that sparked so much more. Eren whined high and loud when Levi only taunted him with soft kisses and nips.

Levi's breath was hot against his ear, the harsh puff rattling the three earrings there, "Can you feel them, Eren? All the eyes on you, watching?" his heart skipped a beat before pounding loudly as Eren turned his head to take in the room around them, dozens of people watching them. The woman from earlier looked like she was about finished, leaned back against a pillar with her whole face flushed. He caught motion out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Erwin staring at them as he lost himself in the body of a slave girl moaning below him.

Levi's voice was deep and had lost some of it's smoothness, "Can you feel all those gazes on your body? Every man in here is watching and wishing he was me, wishing _he_ was the one you danced for, submitted yourself to, wishing they were the one inside you now, feeling you flutter in nervous excitement around them."

Eren moaned loudly and leaned his head back against Levi's shoulder, throat exposed, "Yours."

Eren gasped as he felt Levi throb inside him even as he hummed against his throat, "Mine. Tell me what you want, Eren."

_Move_. The thought was the only thing going through his mind. The stillness was killing him. "Please, Levi. Take me."

The dark haired man pulled back and thrust back into him sharply even as he left a stinging bite where Eren's neck and shoulder met. "Scream for me."

Another sharp thrust. "Levi!" The sounds of others around the room were lost on Eren in the frantic beat of his own heart and he wasn't sure if the rhythm they moved to belonged to the pulse in his veins or the tempo of the still-beating drums. He couldn't find it in him to care, either. His passage no longer burned, just throbbed perfectly with heat and Eren pushed himself back to meet Levi's every forward motion, the chains on his hips rattling merrily.

He could feel them like touches on his skin, the watching eyes upon them. But he was sure Levi was wrong: that they were all wishing that they were in Eren's place instead. It only sent him soaring higher. _Mine_. Levi was his Master, claiming him, marking him. The feel of Levi above him, inside him, around him; flesh to flesh, this was all Eren would ever need.

Eren's own length throbbed, teased by every movement of the panels on his skirt as their bodies moved. When he inched his hand towards his waist, it was grabbed in an unbreakable hold and Levi's breath ghosted over him again, making him shiver, "No touching."

"But-"

Eren froze at the next words: "I want you to come just from the feel of me inside you."

_Fuck!_ Eren groaned with a fresh pulse of arousal and pushed back, the raven sinking even deeper inside him. How did Levi even do that?! He was sure that Levi could make him explode without touching him at all if he put his mind to it. His fingers scraped across the stone again as he gave a full-body shudder. He held his hand to his mouth and bit into the base of his thumb hard enough to taste blood in order to stifle himself.

Levi put his hand under Eren's and he clasped automatically, his Master's fingers closing over his and holding them in place so he couldn't scratch the floor or move his from his position, then did the same with his other hand, apparently uncaring of the blood smeared across their skin. Despite himself, Eren blushed at the intimacy of the act, as if he didn't have Levi buried to the hilt in his ass. "Don't muffle yourself. Let them all hear what I do to you."

"Oh, gods." Eren didn't even realize he'd voiced that thought until he felt Levi's smirk against the back of his neck and received a reward bite on the next thrust that made him shout. "Levi!"

"Louder."

"Please! Harder!"

His chains rang across the courtyard and Eren's arms gave out, swamped in fire as Levi drove them ever higher, infinitely hotter. And then his chest came in contact with the cold stone below him through the thin material of his shirt. In the same instant, their new angle sent Levi's next thrust directly against that evil\amazing spot deep within him. Eren clamped down hard on the mix of hot\cold\pain\pleasure and arched back just as hard as Levi moved forward. _This_ was what he needed so badly. Levi hot and hard and driving inside him and the chill of the stone against his body, the mocking almost-caress of their audience and the torture of his own outfit flicking playfully against his aching erection.

But even all together, it wasn't _enough_ and Eren was growing desperate as he strove for the peak of rapture just out of his reach. It was a mantra in his head: _Levi, Levi, Levi._ He needed something else and he wasn't sure what it was, but he knew who would know. _Levi, Levi, Levi_.

His voice was begging, pleading, full of desperation and need: "Levi! _Please!_ Oh, gods, please!"

Hot breath fanned the back of his neck and Eren's breath caught in his chest as his heart pounded with excitement and anticipation. _Oh, PLEASE!_ His whole body jerked as Levi buried his teeth in his nape and Eren screamed his release as his back bowed and he spilled himself on the stone below them- just from the feeling of Levi inside him. The lightning strike of overwhelming sensation whited out his vision, but he clung to conciousness with everything he had.

Eren was barely coherent, lost in bliss -didn't notice the movement below his left hand- until a forearm was held in front of his face, "Bite!"

There was no hesitation as he dug his teeth into the giving flesh until he tasted blood, the thought of Levi being inside him in yet another way sending him reeling with fresh shocks of rapture even as Levi cursed lowly behind him and found his own release in Eren's body. The thought of marking Levi as his as much as he was the raven's...

Eren hummed happily and carefully withdrew his teeth, licked gently at the wound as they both came down from their dual high. He winced when Levi pulled out of him, blushing hotly at the feel of the liquid leaking out of his abused entrance. His Master found a soft cloth -probably available with the lube- and wiped them both off, fixing their clothes, then held out his hand to help the brunet stand. Eren was rather proud he hadn't fainted this time, but apparently walking was way beyond his ability as his knees folded under him. Just like that morning, Levi caught him and scooped him up into his arms and held him to his chest. Eren didn't try to struggle or argue this time.

Levi held back his smirk, but knew it showed in his voice, "I warned you." Eren murmured sleepily against him, snuggled into his chest and quite thoroughly worn out from both the dancing and sex. If he wasn't dead asleep by the time they got outside away from the crowd he'd be astounded.

Levi rolled his eyes but wasn't truly annoyed, he was far too satisfied to be annoyed. Eren was his, and the brunet knew it, too, now; knew that Levi wasn't giving him up or letting him go- not now, not ever.

True to his prediction, Eren was asleep by the time the cool night air played with his bangs. Levi slowed his steps as he heard another running behind him. Within moments, Hanji was at his side, wide-eyed and huge-grinned and looking thoroughly mussed and debauched. She looked between him and the teen he carried, "Not that I'm not thrilled you came -because _damn_, Levi, seriously, thank you so much for that show- but why _did_ you come? You hate these parties."

His lips twitched, but again he held back, the look in his eyes making even Hanji pause in wariness, "I thought you at least deserved to see the result of your manipulations before I killed you for them."

She smiled nervously, "You wouldn't really... right? I mean, after I helped you get him."

This time, he didn't try to hold back his smirk, "You're breathing only because my arms are full. If I were you, I'd run before he wakes up."

The spectacled woman shifted in place, but the way he was looking at her -like prey- seemed to kick her normally absent survival instincts into overdrive and she stepped back with a wide smile, "Oh, look at the time! Have fun with your new-"

"Eren."

"Have fun with Eren. Catch you later~!"

When she was gone, and a sleeping Eren the only one around to possibly bear witness, Levi's smirk turned into a full-fledged grin before he threw his head back and laughed, long and loud. When he got control of himself again, he smiled down at the brunet sleeping peacefully and trustingly in his arms, "I get the feeling life with you is never going to be boring, brat." _And I look forward to every moment of it._


End file.
